The present invention relates to an improved method of assembling plate-fins onto tubes of a plate-fin heat exchanger.
By way of background, in the past plate-fins were transferred onto pins and accumulated into stacks of the desired size. Thereafter, these bundles of plate-fins were manually removed from the pins and manually mounted onto tubes of the heat exchanger. The foregoing procedure was relatively expensive because it required manual labor.